A night with you
by yuki Ironhand
Summary: después de una fiesta de año nuevo siempre tiene licor yotras cositas mas... pesimo summary xD.. oneshot-Lemon:TOKO


Habían estado tomando ya hace buen rato, la celebración de año nuevo resulto ser mas 'divertida' que de lo que habían pensado.  
Aang estaba dormido en el sofá y Katara acurrucada en su pecho, dormía plácidamente con un pequeño rubor por el licor.  
Sokka y Suki... no había rastro de ellos, tal vez se fueron a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en el departamento.

La joven de cabellera negra que 'observaba' todo, decidió levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentada, aún se sentía un poco mareada pero podía estar en pie.  
-_¿Dónde podrá estar?-_ pensó al no sentir las vibraciones de sierto muchacho de mirada ambarina.

Caminó por los pasillos del departamento deseaba sentirlo cerca de ella, siguió buscandolo por buen rato, hasta que sintió sus vibraciones.  
Entró en la habitación donde estaba el chico.  
-Zuko?...-  
El muchacho estaba echado en la cama, tenía un poco de calor... -Toph?... que pasa?..- preguntó acercandose a la muchacha.  
Toph bajó la mirada avergonzada, luego la levantó y se abalanzó sobre él dandole un beso apasionado. Zuko la tomó por la cintura y la apartó suavemente, -Y... eso porqué?...-  
-...- No se le ocurría que contestarle, acaso no era obvio que ella sentía algo por el??, aparentemente se le tiene que decir palabra por palabra, pero... que le diria?? _"TE AMO IDIOTA!!" _noo... no era buena idea... acercó la mano del muchacho a su pecho -sientes como va de rápido?-  
Zuko sintió como el corazón de la chica iba a mil, no pudo evitar tocar un poco sus pechos, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar mucho.  
Toph notó el cambio de ritmo que tomó el corazón de Zuko, quitandole la mano rápidamente sonrojada.

-A.. a..así me siento cuando estoy cerca tuyo- titubeó la chica al fín, desviando la mirada amargada.  
-Toph... yo... -no sabía que decir, él también la quería pero no estaba seguro de ser un buen 'novio' ,si ese era el título, para ella.  
Ella levantó la mirada, él la miró, le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y bajó a sus labios carnosos que anciaba probar de nuevo, se fue acercando lentamente y la besó.  
Toph abrazó el cuello de Zuko atrayendolo más, este intensificó el beso.  
Entre besos y caricias, Toph lo atrajo a la cama, Zuko solo la seguía como hipnotizado... Ella se sentó en la cama y pasó sus manos por debajo de la polera de Zuko.  
-E... Estas segura?- se apresuró a decir Zuko cuando se dió cuenta a donde estaba llegando todo -No quiero hacer nada que no quieras... y...-  
Ella negó con la cabeza, se acercó a el probocativamente, y le susurró en la oreja. -En serio... si quiero... - mordió levemente la oreja de Zuko, haciendo que este se estremeciera.  
Esta vez no se aguantó y la besó, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, la aferró a él y comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la chica.  
-hmm.. Zuko... - suspiró la muchacha de cabellos negros.  
-hhmm...?...- Zuko seguía besandola, no podía parar, empezó a desabotonar la camisa lentamente...  
Toph le ayudó a sacarse la camisa, luego le sacó la polera a él, besó y lamió su perfecto pecho, acarició su espalda echandose poco a poco en la cama.  
Zuko besó su cuello dejandole algunas cuantas marcas, bajó encontrandose con los pechos de la muchacha, los besó y acarició sus pezones con su lengua, haciendo que Toph soltara pequeños gemidos que motivaban más al joven de mirada ambarina--siguió besando y cariciando su cuerpo la tomó por la cintura besandola apasionadamente, deslizó sus manos a la cadera de Toph desabrochando el pantalón y entre caricias lentamente se lo sacó.  
Pronto quedaron uno debajo del otro, "mirandose" incansablemente. Toph, que permanecía debajo del ambarino, colocó sus brazos en el cuello de Zuko.-Tan rápido ya te cansaste?...-preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara y levemente ruborizada.  
Zuko rió despacio.-Apenas y comienzo...- dijo mostrando una sonrisa imponente que apesar de que la joven no podía verla, la sintió haciendola sonrojar cual tomate, rápidamente Zuko se acercó a ella y murmuró.  
-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas...- acto seguido Zuko bajó besandole el cuello y cariciandole un pecho sacandole suspiros llenos de placer a la joven de mirada esmeralda.

Toph bajó sus manos y comenzó a despojar a Zuko de su pantalón, dejandolo solo en boxers, acarició su espalda para luego elevar el rostro de Zuko para que la mirase.  
-...que pasa?..- preguntó Zuko  
Toph sonrió ruborizada le dió un tierno beso en los labios.-Te amo...- dijo casi en un susurro  
Él se acomodó para estar al nivel de Toph, la beso en la frente -Yo también.. te amo..- igualmente respondió en un susurro, bajó su mano tocando las bragas de la muchacha haciendola suspirar levemente, se deciso de ellas al igual que de sus boxers.  
Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, sacandole un gemido a la chica de dolor para después convertirse uno de placer y deseo, Toph sujetó a Zuko de los hombros fuertemente, ruborizada y con el ceño fruncido, estaba tensa.  
Zuko bajo al nivel del oído de Toph para susurrarle seductoramente.-**_Relajate...-_** Seguidamente Zuko empezó a dar envestidas lentas y placenteras para ella, que cada vez le arracaban suspiros y gemidos llamandolo.  
Zuko la besó intesamente ahogando sus gemidos...  
Llegando al climax se separaron en busca de aire y lanzando sus últimos leves gemidos.  
Agitado, Zuko se echó al lado de ella--Toph se acercó, lo tapó con la sabanas y se tapó ella misma también, se acorrucó el pecho de Zuko, levantó la mirada y le dijo.-Te parece si dormimos?...-sacó la lengua juguetona y sonrojada.  
Zuko rió y la abrazó como protegiendola, finalmente ambos se entregaron a los brazos de morfeo...

**Vale... no se que me pasó! xD  
mi primer TOKO y Lemon publicado...  
es que publicar lemon me da penita wUu  
xDD espero que les haya gustado xP  
también espero reviews owoUu, si les gustó dejen review y si no... también haganló xDDD**

**salu2 -w-U  
edit.-creo que sólo quite las partes de n/a xPUu es que no tengo imaginacion -w-  
gracias Miyiku por el review n.n**


End file.
